The Art of Seduction
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] Calculus! Ino's most hated subject! She hated it more when she failed the said subject! Our ol' Shikamaru here to help, but...what kind of help he'll give her? And the way she ask for it in such, such seductive way... Mild lime ONESHOT


**For some reason, I changed Ino's hated subject from Algebra to Calculus. I realized it now (just!) that they were in their _final_ high school year. Somehow, it didn't match. I guess I wasn't really thinking when writing this story. GOMEN! Thank you, _tomboy14 _for pointing that out!**

Which reminds me of "Roomies"…

The idea for this story is kinda _borrowed _from an English teenage novel I read.

Warning: Lime ahead!

**ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**THE ART OF SEDUCTION**

**_© _ArAshiMitArAshi**

**- A ShikaIno Oneshot Requested by _MayakoPapoika_ -**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously, how could you get yourself a D in Calculus, Ino?" Shikamaru sighed, looking down at the white sheet between his hands. Red marks were all over the paper. "You almost failed the subject."

"Seriously, I have no idea, Shikamaru." Ino snatched the embarrassing paper away from Shikamaru's hand and brought it in front of her. "Thanks for pointing that out, genius. Ugh, daddy's gonna kill me once he sees this."

Shikamaru's mouth curved into a smirk. "Heh! That's what you got from fooling around too much."

"Oh, shut up." Ino rolled her eyes. "Go away. You're not helping at all."

Seriously, how could he go away? Judging from the fact that they sat next to each other since kindergarten and had been classmates since then, it was impossible for him to just go away. Fate was playing on them. They didn't know why they found their names beside each other in every sitting arrangement each year and that situation made it clear that they were both practically attached on the hips since they were born.

For how many long years they didn't have a clue. They had been together since kindergarten and now they both were in their final year of high school. Count it yourself.

Ino scowled when Shikamaru still stay by her side. That guy won't just leave her alone. His presence there only made things worse. Knowing a genius sat next to her made her head hurt. Hell, why didn't she have that damn IQ?!

She glanced at her side. Shikamaru had thrown his paper carelessly on his desk, didn't care much about what grade he earned for last week's Calculus test. Ino sharpened her gaze. Her eyes widened.

A B plus. So much without wasting even a single sweat on that damned weekly test. Good thing he was a lazy ass. If only he put a little more effort to pick up the pen and write all the answers in full detail, he must've pass with an A.

_So, so unfair. _Ino thought cynically. They had been sitting together since forever he was supposed to bless her with some of his genius. She cleared her throat on purpose to draw his attention.

Shikamaru looked at her. Ino shot him a look.

_You're bugging me. Go away._

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Nah, that's troublesome._

_Your face makes me sick._

Shikamaru smirked.

_Sorry, couldn't help it._

Ino glanced at his paper again and felt her blood slightly boiled.

_Just…stay away from me, okay?_

Sighed._ Can't. The teacher will arrive any second._

Frustrated, Ino threw him a glare before turning her face to face the whole classroom. Never mind the lazy bum who sat next to the window anymore. He just fired up her jealousy.

Having brain like his would make her life a lot easier.

"You know you should work on Calculus a little bit harder, Ino." There he was, attempting to annoy her again. "You should help yourself."

_Right._ "Don't you start lecturing me, Shikamaru. Like you do any better." Comparing to the D she got, a B plus was way better. Ino hated to admit that.

"If only you spend your time on Calculus more, then you could get better result easily. Instead, you partying and clubbing, and dating guys too much. You know you're smart, Ino."

"You're smart, too, Shikamaru. And you're only God knows _lazy_ to the core, _but _you got a B plus. Oh, why can't I have your genius?"

"You're so troublesome… I hate it when you start whining like this, especially when you fire up all your jealousy on me."

"You start it first."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru muttered lazily. "_My_ bad."

"God, I hate Calculus." Ino complained even more. "And tell me, why we're having the weekly test again?"

"That's troublesome. You know the answer, Ino."

"So that we didn't neglect the subject and waste our time doing useless activities." Ino answered the question herself. "Argh! What a pain…"

"You know, maybe you should get someone to teach you."

"Get a tutor? Oh, come on. I don't want to spend my time with a geek!"

"Once your dad knew about your result-" Ino shot him another fiery glare. He gulped uneasily. "Okay, I swear I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You better. If daddy finds out, I'll be grounded for life. And if daddy ever finds out, I know who I should murder first." Suddenly, she turned cheery all over upon remembering something. Her mood spontaneously changed. "Hey, will you go to Naruto's birthday party tonight?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess I don't have other choice but go, right?"

Ino smiled. The fact that their house were lined up next to each other made Shikamaru her unpaid bodyguard.

"See you tonight then."

* * *

The next day Shikamaru found Ino inside the classroom, fuming with unspoken rage.

A thought jolted in his mind. _Should I ask where have she been last night?_ He checked her sour expression again and made a decision. _Uh-oh. Better not._

He approached her. "Err… Hi?"

Ino pouted and threw her face away.

"What's up? You look-"

"Shut up."

Ooh… Bad move.

Shikamaru was not used sitting there with the silence between them. Usually, once he got on his chair, Ino immediately started chattering non-stop about the wonderful date she got last night. Her rants went on and on until the teacher made a safe way into the classroom.

"I'm grounded." Ino blurted out suddenly.

His brows arched high, but he didn't feel surprised. He knew that Inoichi will lock her securely inside the house once he got his hands on that pitiful, D-marked paper.

"Sorry to hear that." Shikamaru answered his best. "For how long?"

"Until my grade gets better."

"Oh…" That was why she wasn't at Naruto's party last night, he noted with sarcasm.

"Daddy's killing me!" She blew up all in a sudden. And of course, she cast her wrath on poor, poor him. "He knew I'm not good in Calculus! Damn, I'll be locked inside the house for the rest of my life! Seriously, what am I going to do about it?!"

"How about working on your Calculus? I suggest you start it now, Ino."

"I can't do it right on my own!"

"You know you can. Troublesome, you _know_ you're smart, Ino. Come on. Use your brain just this time."

"Why? Why oh why I don't have your damned head?! With it, I don't have to study at all!"

"Geez… cut it off, Ino. You're-"

"No, don't call me troublesome!" She pointed a manicured finger at his face. "Oh, I'm so pissed off I could kill you right now."

"Right. My bad. Sorry." He sighed. Again, silence fell between them but it doesn't take long for a noisy girl like Ino to shut up.

"What am I gonna do?" She whined, drawing his attention. "Calculus is just not my area of expertise."

"So, what are you excelling at?" Shikamaru asked in a casual tone, which earned him a puzzled look on Ino's face.

"I haven't seriously thought about that before…" Ino tapped her lips with her index finger. "But I think I'm great in…"

"Economics? English? Science?" Shikamaru butted in. "History?"

"No…" Ino objected slowly. "I think I'm good in…art."

"Art?" Shikamaru almost chuckled, remembering one of Ino's chicken scrawls of what she showed him as a picture. "Seriously-"

"Mocking me again, hmm?" A glare. He immediately shut up.

"Okay, fine. _Art_, huh?"

Ino nodded gleefully for a few second before her face turned sour again. "Damn, I still don't know what to do. We have another test this Friday and I better prepare for it. I mean, I couldn't be grounded forever!"

"So, start working on it." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"I need help."

"You said you don't want a geek to be around you."

"I'm not saying I want a geek to teach me that damned subject!"

"Okay, so who is exactly your tutor of choice?"

"Someone's cool." Ino stared at the ceiling dreamily. "You know who."

_Riiight._ Shikamaru damned perfectly knew.

"Good luck with your study." He whispered as their homeroom teacher stepped into the class and began the lesson. "I hope to hear the good news next Monday."

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru!"

Slightly startled at the loud voice, Shikamaru averted his attention from the talking Chouji, joking Kiba and laughing Naruto to the classroom door. There, he saw Ino was standing with her hands on her hips, wearing a sullen expression.

"What?" He answered lazily. Ino waged a pointed finger at him, wanting him to come to her.

Shikamaru rose lazily from his seat and confronted with his childhood friend. "Okay, whatever the matter is, make it quick."

"Tutor me. No objection. Now."

"What? Why? I'm not cool!" Ino gripped his wrist tight and forcedly led him out of the classroom.

"But you're no geek, Shikamaru."

"Wait!" He yelped, realizing Ino had guided him all the way along the long corridor. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Haven't you heard the words I've said? We are going somewhere else to study."

"But we have class due in about…" Shikamaru glanced at his watch. "5 minutes? Ino!"

"Guess we just have to skip the class."

They arrived at the almost empty library. Once they were inside, Ino dragged him all the way to the farthest, hidden spot that was hardly be seen by anybody.

"What are we doing here?!" Shikamaru asked in a low voice furiously. Ino shrugged, not answering. She pulled out a chair and sat. An opened Calculus book was already in front of her.

Knowing that he had no choice other than to comply with her demand, Shikamaru followed suit, sitting beside her. "Geez… You're so troublesome. Why must this time? And why me?"

"Because there is no other time. And because you are the one that I could've think of when Sasuke turned me down." Ino answered sternly, busily flipping the pages. "I need to get good grade for this week's test."

"Troublesome…" That one word was like a must coming from his mouth. Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "Can't I just teach you after school?"

"Can't. I couldn't go out. Have you forgotten that I'm grounded?"

"I could come to your house. I'm sure uncle wouldn't mind if I come over to teach you, would he? I mean, it's just a friendly visit. It's not like we're doing anything anyway. We have known each other since we're little and he knew me better than he-"

"Shut up." Ino shoved her book to him. "Why don't you stop wasting time with your complaining and start teaching me instead?"

"Geez… You're so- Never mind."

_Ten minutes later…_

"So, for this question, all you have to do is…" Shikamaru tried his best to explain the answers as simple as he could, so that Ino would understand how to do it right. And he had to make sure she memorized each of the steps perfectly. But after what it seemed like an eternity, he finally glanced up from the page and found her staring at the ceiling, not really paying attention to his lesson.

He cleared his throat, making her jumped a little but went back focusing on the question again. He elaborate the equation even more but not long since the moment passed he found her this time, staring straight at his face, burning holes through his skull.

"Pay attention, Ino." Shikamaru gave a warning look but his heart skipped a beat. Never once in his life he saw that blue gaze blaring with unspeakable fire. "So, as I said before-"

"This is so boring!" Ino finally gave in. She leaned back on her chair. "Geez… Can we do something else?"

"Something else?" Shikamaru shot back. "You called me her to teach you this troublesome Calculus and now you're asking me to do something else?!"

Ino whined, an indication that she really didn't want to accept any lesson from him anymore. "I know, Shikamaru… But, but this is just boring! I couldn't understand anything you said!"

"If you care to explain which part you didn't understand, I could repeat it over and over again until you finally get it." Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Troublesome…"

"I don't understand a thing!"

"It's because you didn't pay attention." Good thing he still had the patience in him. "You don't want to be grounded forever."

"Fine." She growled and went back to her book. "Okay. So, let's start again."

With a sigh, he explained the answers all over again, this time more slowly and carefully. Ino nodded all the time but he didn't realize that her gaze wasn't on the book. It was on somewhere else.

All the time she had her gaze locked securely on his face.

Shikamaru stopped his lesson abruptly at the feeling of her fingers brushing his lightly. He looked at her with questioning gaze.

_Ino?_ He silently asked her. _What are you-?_

"I just noticed…" Ino leaned a bit closer to him, caressing his fingers. "That you have such beautiful fingers…" Her voice was a low murmur. "It's all long and supple…"

"Ino, what are you doing?" He knew he sounded shaken. He felt weary, not to mention curious. His face turned beet red bit by bit. Never in his life had his childhood friend acted toward him this way.

"Oh…" She inched closer and closer. "Nothing… I was just…complimenting you…"

"Troublesome…" He stared at her face. He knew what that gesture meant. He already saw it countless times. One of Ino's flirting movements. "Stop it, Ino. We came here to study, not to do something else."

"But I was so bored…" She started to get aggressive. She moved forward, slowly climbing on his lap. "How about we do something…more fun?"

Shikamaru groaned out loud. Really, he didn't expect this to happen. Having Ino flirting with him in a very, very seductive way was only happen in dreams! He turned rigid, didn't know what to do or rather how to respond.

As much as he felt weird, but he couldn't lie to himself that he somewhat liked it when she did that.

"Something else?" He queried. "More fun?" She nodded. "Troublesome… What do you have in mind?"

Ino's blue eyes were dreamy. "How about we started with…this?" She leaned her face closer to him. Shikamaru expected a kiss but their lips didn't touch each other. He stared at her. And she stared at him back.

"Well?" she urged softly.

"Er, well…what?" It was a stupid question, he knew.

"Kiss me, you idiot."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru surely didn't want to receive a slap after that.

Ino moved suggestively. Her breasts were pressing his chest. Shikamaru gulped. That movement sparked a strange fire in his groin. Damn hormones!

The blonde closed her eyes and slightly parting her lips, giving him permission.

Shikamaru held her chin hesitantly and leaned towards her, slowly, slowly, slowly…

Their lips met for the first time.

Ino put an arm around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushed his lips lightly before sliding it past to get into his mouth. Shikamaru, in return, copied her gestures and allowed her slick tongue to come in and played and teased his. He was no expert in kissing rather than Ino, so he just let her dominated him.

Ino explored the insides of his mouth skillfully then sucked his bottom lip, causing a heavy moan came out of his mouth. With her other hand, she seek for Shikamaru's hand and put it on her rear, suggesting him to grope her buttocks firmly. Shikamaru got the message and followed her cue, didn't want to waste the golden chance. Though he never thought of her in any other way than just mere childhood friend, but she was the closest girl he ever got with. Sometimes, he also had his moments where she came haunting his _fantasies_. It was embarrassing to admit but he couldn't deny himself from having dirty thoughts towards her. Hey, he was just an average, very normal teenage boy!

It had been such a long time since he realized that he wanted to taste her rosy lips, to feel her creamy skin against his, to experience her body move sensually in rhythm with him…

The moment right now was like a fantasy came into life.

Ino moved and straddled him fully, keeping their lips locked securely all the time.

When they finally broke free, panting for oxygen, each had lusty looks in their eyes. Shikamaru couldn't take off his eyes of Ino, she was very enthralling and mesmerizing.

Reading his eyes, Ino smirked again. She knew what he wanted, yet, he didn't dare to do or ask anything from her. He just followed her rhythm.

Ino unbuttoned her shirt one by one, with his eyes traveling on her exposed skin following her moving hands. Once she was done, she threw her shirt on the table, leaving her upper body clad only in bra. She saw him gulped and felt joy stirred awake inside her.

"Do you want to see my breasts, Shikamaru?" She purred in his ear.

Oh, this was dangerous! They were in the library, for heaven's sake! Surely they couldn't proceed to the next level! Somebody might catch them, though the place they were at right now was clearly hidden by the tall bookshelves around. Shikamaru started to lose his rational. Ino was very inviting. He couldn't help himself from wanting her!

Without him thinking, he hesitantly put a hand on one of her covered breast, brushing it lightly.

"Well…" Ino leaned her soft chest against him. "Do you want to see them?"

With her full-blasted confidence, Shikamaru was sure that Ino will take off her bra, right there, right now if his answer was yes. Never mind they were in public. If she was determined to do something, there was nothing could stop her.

"Ye-yeah…" Shikamaru's gaze went low. Lust overpowered him. "Take it off right now."

"Suuure…" Ino smirked as her hands went to reach the strap. "But only if you promise me something first…"

He knew that the teasing and all were not for free. Shikamaru knew her game from the start.

"Troublesome…" He muttered. He already was in the game. And he had lost the round. "Troublesome… What do you want me to do?"

* * *

On the next Monday, Ino was found smiling while looking at her paper.

"Congratulations." Her Calculus teacher said to her. "You really did well on your last week's test. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." She replied sweetly. When the teacher finally left, Ino glanced at her side, to the very bored face of Shikamaru.

"Happy now?" He drawled out a lazy but cynical tone.

"Oh, yes. Why wouldn't I?" Ino eyed her paper again then at his.

Both were marked A minus.

"Ne, wanna do it again next time, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru chuckled, slightly pleased at the question. He remembered about the passionate, hot, fiery making out in Ino's bedroom after they made an escape from the library. Nobody was around when they arrived at Ino's house; her parents were still out working.

"_Troublesome… What do you want me to do?"_

_Ino gave a sultry smile as she traced her fingers along his biceps, up to his neck. She was hovering over him and he was underneath, both were almost naked. Their clothes sprawled clumsily on the floor. Leaning in while shooting a suggestive look, she sneaked her hand behind his neck and brought her mouth closer to his ear._

"_Let me copy all your answers."_

_Then without wasting time, Ino trailed kisses along his jaw down to his throat, traveling on his bare chest to his stomach before slipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers to seek his member._

"_What do you say, Shikamaru?" She massaged his shaft slowly, causing him groaned._

"_Troublesome…" He muttered his trademark uneasily, fighting his burning desire. He knew that it was not the right thing to do, cheating in exam that was, but he didn't want her stimulation to stop. "But, yeah… Okay… I'll let you…ah…copy it- Ooohhh…"_

_After hearing his permission, Ino had him fully in the mouth. _

Come to think of it, Shikamaru realized now that what Ino had said a few days ago was actually make sense.

"Are you sure?" He cocked a brow.

"Oh, yes." Ino replied, cheery gaze shot on her A minus paper. "Definitely."

"If you say so." Shikamaru shrugged hastily. He didn't mind her using him as long as he got something worthy in return. And what Ino gave him was more than worthy.

It was damned satisfying!

_Guess that she really was good in art_, Shikamaru thought, eyeing her intently. As if feeling a pair of chocolate eyes was watching her, Ino glanced up from her paper and met his gaze. She expressed a sexy, seductive smile, her eyes were blaring with unspeakable fire as she shot him a meaningful look, a look that captured him to play her game.

_Oh, yes…_ Shikamaru smirked in return, with a thought written boldly in his mind. _She was so damn good in art._

_The art of seduction._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**It didn't make any difference because our environment is basically different from each other but I just want to make this story general.**

I don't usually do request so I hope you like this piece, MayakoPapoika! I don't think I did it the way you wanted it to.

Thanks for reading and kudos for reviewing!


End file.
